Stray
by Kinara
Summary: What happens when Mark brings a girl off the street who's only sixteen and already has HIV? And why did she run away from her home in the first place? Eventual MarkRoger.
1. She looks like a wet puppy!

**I don't own Rent, though I wish I did…**

"She looks like a wet puppy!" A girl anxiously exclaimed. She had curly reddish brown hair, and an extremely annoying voice. I just glared at her.

"You sure have a habit of bringing in strays, don't you Mark?" A guy with strawberry blonde hair, Mark they said, was the one that found me, just sitting on the sidewalk in the rain, soaked to the bone. He said I should go home with him, and I not so politely cursed him out. Now he just sits there blushing.

"We should get her cleaned up and into some clean dry clothes; she looks like she's going to freeze." A black lady with curly brown hair said. I guess I did look kind of wet. Black shirt, black pants, white sneakers and green socks, all pretty soaked, and it was pretty cold.

I should introduce myself. My name is Reiki, which is a boy's name, but it's okay for me. My real name is Rebecca, but I changed it. I'm not really that tall, maybe 5'6" at most. I have dark, dark hair that matches my dark, dark eyes, which are surrounded in black eyeliner with light blue eye shadow. My style is definitely dark, I guess, because of what I was wearing today and the clothes, now wet, in my backpack. The girl (yes, she is about the same age as the others, but she acts like a little kid) took me into a bedroom, and there was a projector and a bunch of film reels in it. I didn't think this was her room, so I asked whose room it was.

"Oh, this is Mark's room, he's a filmmaker." She was digging through his dresser to find something for me to wear. She finds a dark blue shirt and some plaid pajama pants, gives them to me, and leads me to what I guess is the bathroom. She tells me to take a shower and wash my hair then put on the clothes and she'll brush my hair and stuff. I have to admit, the shower feels warm after being in the freezing rain for a long time.

I get out of the shower and put on the clothes that the girl, she never told me her name, gave me. I leave the bathroom and go into what I'm guessing is the living room, where everyone else is sitting talking about me. They don't realize that I'm standing there and I'm not about to let them know that I'm listening to their conversation.

"What are we going to do about her Mark; she looks like she's fourteen!" The girl said. She's wrong about that. I'm sixteen years old.

"I don't know Maureen; we don't know her name, where she lives, or even if she has any family!" That guy, Mark, he called the girl Maureen, I guess that's her name.

"But Mark, what if she really doesn't have anywhere to go, we can't just let her live with you and Roger." The black lady said that. I guess the guy with the dirty blonde long hair was Roger.

"What do you mean we can't keep her? Damn it Joanne, she's not a freaking puppy that we can just give away!" The blond haired guy, um, Roger, yelled at the black lady, I guess her name is Joanne?

"Yeah, and we can't just leave her on the street. It's not right." Mark, I think, said that. I think I should make my presence known to them now before they get into a yelling match about me.

"It's okay. If you don't want me to stay here, I can leave. Let me just go and get my things." I turn to the direction of where I remember Maureen put my stuff, when I feel a hand clamp on my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, at least not right now. You were practically freezing to death when Mark found you; we can't let you go back out in this storm." That was Roger talking to me. I turn around and gather my courage.

"I can tell that you don't want me here. I was on my way to my Aunt Lisa's house anyway, so I'll just go, and I'll give you the clothes back another day."

Mark walks up to me. "If you were on your way to your aunt's house, then why were you sitting on the sidewalk crying?" He smirks at me while he's saying this, and that's the last straw. I storm out without my bags and leave the apartment. I barely get out of the building when I feel a pair of strong arms tighten around me.

"You're not going anywhere. I said you were staying, and I mean it. Forget about what Mark says, he can be an asshole sometimes but he really means well. Please, come back." It was Roger.

"Reiki."

"What? What does that mean?" Roger is kind of confused now, so I guess I should explain further.

"My name is Reiki. I'm 16 years old, and I ran away from home. I can't go back; nobody realizes how bad it was for me there. I have… I have…" Then a beeper goes off. I instinctively look at my waist, and then realize my beeper is in my backpack. Oh god.

"Roger, time to take your AZT!" Mark yells from the top of the stairs. Roger gives me a look and I follow him back up the stairs. When we get back, I go look for my back and pull out my bottle of pills. I shake out one and go and ask for a glass of water.

"You?" Mark asks. I look at him and everyone in the room looks at me in shock. I guess they heard my beeper go off in my bag.

"Me. You?" I counter that question so amazingly that I can't believe I did it.

"No, I do. You have HIV?' Roger has this disease?

"Yeah, I got it a real long time ago. I don't wanna talk about it, so don't ask."

"Reiki, don't get like that, I wasn't going to question you. I don't have that much of an honorable past myself." Mark looked at Roger in shock, I guess because of my name and because Roger actually knew it. I looked around and noticed that Maureen and Joanne had left, so it was only Mark, Roger, and I.

"You're name is Reiki?" I nod. "Well, you may have figured this out, but I'm Mark Cohen."

"And I'm Roger Davis, rock star extraordinaire." I laughed a little, then yawned.

"Come on, it's time to go to bed. BOTH of you go to bed now." Mark said to Roger and me. Mark said that I could sleep on his bed, but I insisted on sleeping on the couch. I tried but I couldn't fall asleep, so now I'm sitting here on the windowsill, waiting for my beeper to go off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, ne? I don't know how long the next chapter will be, because this chapter took me a long time to write!


	2. She was what?

So I got good feedback on my story, this is like the first time I got positive feedback. Oh, and this takes place around our time, because I use music that wouldn't be around in 1989/1990. Mark and Roger now also own an old TV; it is a very important plot device!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mark's POV**

"Where the hell are things when you need them?" I was looking for my documentary for this girl, Reiki. I woke up this morning and saw her just sitting on the windowsill staring out the window. Her beeper started beeping as soon as I walked into the room, but I didn't seem to have to remind her to take her AZT, she was taking it as I walked in, and I had already told Roger to take his. So I just asked her if she wanted to see my documentary, which leads me to the situation I'm in now.

"You don't have to show me your movie. If you can't find it then I can just do something else." Reiki looked at me with mild amusement.

"Fine, if you need me, I'm going to go out to film. Tell Roger where I went okay?" For some reason I think something is up with this girl. She always looks over her shoulder every few minutes like something's going to come out and get her. Oh well. No sense in worrying about it too much.

**Reiki's POV**

As soon as Mark left, I turned on the TV to watch the news. Apparently they're making a pretty big deal about my disappearance. Not like they'll find me.

"Young rock singer Reiki Harahama has unexpectedly gone missing two days ago. She was last seen at her concert and then at her home around 11 pm on Thursday night. The next morning, her parents say, her mother came in to wake her and all she found was a made bed and a note saying that Reiki, whose real name is Rebecca Sylphen Charesen, ran away and 'wasn't coming back ever.'" Well. That's interesting, they used my middle name, and my last. Roger came in around the time they showed footage from my concert, me is a blue and white sailor fuku, loose socks and black shoes, with pink hair and angel wings on my back. I was singing a song in Japanese. Roger looked at me, and I guess he said what was on his mind, because the next thing he said was:

"That's you?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Yes, that's me. I made the sailor fuku myself, believe me it was bitch to get the pleats right, and I had fun that concert. I knew I was going to run away that night so I just thought, 'why not make this the best concert of my career?' So I did, and now I'm here."

"I take it you didn't like fame all that well." Mark chose that moment to walk in.

"Did you see the news Roger?" He said, panting heavily.

"I caught the tail end of it. Reiki was just explaining to me why she ran away, you should listen to it." Roger said to Mark as he was turning back to me.

"Well," I started, "it's kind of hard to live in a family and society where everyone expects you to look and act a certain way." I go into my backpack and pull out all my clothes which were now dry. "I made all of these by myself. People always wonder what I'm going to sing next, even though I sing mostly cover songs in Japanese, and what I'm going to wear next. I didn't want to be famous. I was forced into my career just because I could sing and had a 'unique' sense of style." I pointed to the sailor fuku. "This was, and still is, the outfit I wore most before I was famous. Paired with my makeup that I use, I looked absolutely fabulous. My parents just thought I was a freak. They tried to get help for me, but I didn't need it. Finally, when someone asked 'can she sing?' BAM! I was famous. My parents used that excuse for why I dressed like I did, not mentioning that I had always dressed that way. Also…" I stopped talking. This was a subject I wasn't really comfortable talking about yet.

**Roger's POV**

"Also…?" I stopped studying what looked like a Japanese schoolgirl outfit and looked at Reiki. It was hard to believe that she was only sixteen from the look on her face.

"Also, my parents weren't the fondest of gay people and drug users." She looked so ashamed. Mark asked her the question that I was thinking about.

"Are you…"

"Gay? No. Bisexual, that's me for sure. Not to mention I'm a druggie and I like to have sex."

"Is that how you got HIV?" I asked. I could tell now that she was shaking slightly, like she needed another hit.

"No, surprisingly, it's not. One of my band mates had cut himself and was passed out, I was hugging him and I didn't realize that there was a cut on my stomach." She lifted up her shirt, and there was a 4, maybe 5 inch scar on her side. She had to have realized that. "I… I fell on a knife that my mom was holding. But anyway, he had AIDS, and I didn't know. He told me that he had it before he died. He wasn't in pain. I'm glad for that. Afterwards I just started getting heavily into drugs. My parents didn't like it, especially when they found out about the disease. They called me a fag and said that as long as I live in THEIR house, I wasn't allowed to be a 'fucking queer' as they so kindly put it. That's why I ran away." She was really shaking now and sweating slightly. She moved to get up, and Mark and I pushed her down. There was no way we were going to let her leave this house when we found out about her junkie status. She was kicking, screaming, and crying, but we wouldn't let her go. It broke my heart to see her like this, and I didn't even know her. Even more, I was worried about Mark, who was trying to soothe her.

"Shh, baby girl it's going to be okay. Roger and I are here, we aren't going to hurt you. Roger, call Joanne." I stopped trying to restrain Reiki and picked up the phone to tell her Reiki's situation.

Hours later, when Reiki fell asleep finally, Joanne, Mark and I talked about the situation.

"We can't send her home," Mark said quietly, "she could kill herself if we did."

"She **will** kill herself if we let her go home." I added.

"I guess I'll have to look into the legal issues of this guys, she's still a minor, and she has parents." Joanne closed her briefcase and started to walk toward the door. Mark and I thanked her and went back to the living room. I told Mark I would watch Reiki while he slept, so he immediately went to bed.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, kind of like Mark. Wait, Mark? Where did that come from? I'm lost in my thoughts as I watch the young 16 year old sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short... For some reason I can't seem to write long chapters, so most of these chapters will be short. I think I went into Reiki's stroy too soon though. Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Last Concert

This is a flashback episode from Reiki's last concert. I'm putting it in because I wanted to have Reiki sing cover songs! Maybe you'll find an original song from me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reiki**

I put on my black eyeliner and light purple eye shadow carefully. I have to look perfect for this! My drummer and ex-boyfriend Jo-Jo (Joseph to the media) tells me that we have five minutes to get our asses to the stage. I just wink at him and go back to putting on my makeup.

"We have to GO now Rebecca." I thought I told Jo-Jo to not use that name. I stand up and look at him.

"It's Reiki now Joseph. And I'm going." I walk past him and on to the stage, grabbing a mic as I pass a stagehand. On stage, music is already playing. I walk out onto the stage, singing;

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life"

My song ends to the crowds cheering and clapping loudly. I honestly think I'd get that big a reaction from the song 'Everytime We Touch'. I bow as a chair is brought to the stage. I sit down and start to sing 'Over My Head', as the crowd cheers even louder.

"_I never knew  
__I never knew that everything was falling through  
__That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
__To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be  
__It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
__I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
__The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
__Over my head  
__Over my head  
__With eight seconds left in overtime  
__She's on your mind  
__She's on your mind _

_Let's rearrange  
__I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
__Say that we agree and then never change  
__Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard  
__Find another friend and you discard  
__As you lose the argument in a cable car  
__Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
__Over my head  
__Over my head  
__With eight seconds left in overtime  
__She's on your mind  
__She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
__Over my head  
__Over my head  
__With eight seconds left in overtime  
__She's on your mind  
__She's on your mind_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
__I'm becoming the part that don't last  
__I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
__In the throw around  
__Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
__I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
__Over my head  
__Over my head  
__With eight seconds left in overtime  
__She's on your mind  
__She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
__Over my head  
__Over my head  
__With eight seconds left in overtime  
__She's on your mind  
__She's on your mind"_

The roar of the crowd is deafening. I wave and wave and decide to tell the crowd my announcement now.

"Thanks everyone now could you all shut up for a minute?" Hey, I didn't have to be nice now did I? "I have to tell you all, it was a nice ride while it lasted, but this may just be my last performance." A hush came over the crowd. My band mates just had the 'what the fuck?' look on their faces. "I know this may be a shock to all of you, but I had been planning this for a while and you never know, I may come back one day. But, as a thank you to you all for being my fans, I'm going to sing a special song for all of you." I nod to my band mates, and they start playing 'Vanilla'. In my personal opinion, the background music to this song just screams PORN, but hey, that's my opinion.

"_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist  
__Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru  
__Boku wa junsui na terrorist  
__Kimi no omou ga mama ni  
__Kakumei ga okiru_

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist  
__Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku  
__Ai wo tashikametai egoist  
__Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
__Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
__Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
__Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga  
__Toke au hodo ni  
__Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

_...Nante kidorisugi  
__Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
__Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist  
__Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_Yugande iku kimi no kao ga  
__Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
__Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku  
__Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga  
__Kotoba nante mou  
__Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba  
__Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
__Ah sora ni chiribamerareta  
__Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
__Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail  
__Kuyashii kurai ni  
__Kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
__A crew sees crying knees  
__I wanna need. Not betray!_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
__Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo  
__Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga  
__Toke au hodo ni  
__Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da"_

After the song I ran offstage. A good performer never lets her fans see her cry. Jo-Jo ran after me.

"What the fuck was that?" He screamed at me.

"G…gomen nasai Jo-Jo, I had to do it." I whispered. I only speak Japanese when I'm really sad, or singing, so it was really a bad situation with me. I run away from him, grabbed my makeup and change of clothes, and went home.

When I got home I quickly packed up the stuff I had planned to take with me when I ran away, including all my makeup, and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, four pages. I think that's the longest I've ever written, even though most of it is songs.

'Everytime We Touch' belongs to Cascada  
'Over My Head (Cable Car)' belongs to The Fray  
And 'Vanilla' belongs to Gackt (yay!)

Oh! And The Japanese (not in Vanilla) means I'm sorry.


	4. I need a smoke

I have no comments. This might be a kinda depressing chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roger**

I wake up when I hear someone moving around the living room. Surprisingly, Reiki was up and moving around, looking for something. I figured that she was looking for some money to buy another hit, so I decided to tell her about how we have no money and if she's looking to get another hit, Mark and I will lock her in my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch anyway.

"I'm not looking for money, I have plenty of my own, and if I want to get out, I will. I'm looking for cigarettes. Do you have any?" She's a headstrong one isn't she?

"They're in the left pocket of my jacket; go on the fire escape if you're going to smoke. Mark doesn't like people smoking, and you're only 16, you shouldn't be smoking anyway."

"Fuck you."

"I'm so much older then you that it would _never_ work out babe. Sorry."

Just as I said that, Mark walked in, and he looked confused. He looked at Reiki, then me, and back to Reiki again.

"What were you just talking about, and Reiki, where are you going?" He sounded slightly panicked because I'm sure he was thinking about how bad Reiki was shaking last night. I told him about Reiki and my conversation as she slipped out onto the fire escape to smoke.

"She shouldn't be smoking during her withdrawal. Her withdrawal must not be that bad if she's up and moving around. I don't think she's been using that long." Mark was looking out the window at Reiki, who seemed like she was glaring at someone down on the street below.

"All I can say is that she probably wasn't using for that long, but she's going to really bad mood swings for the next few weeks. I can remember how bad my mood swings were. You prepared for this Marky?" I almost never call Mark that. What's the matter with me?

"If it gets too bad we can always send her to a clinic like I did with…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" All I could see next is Reiki running into the bathroom and the sounds of vomiting that ensued. Shit.

**Mark**

I rush to the bathroom to help Reiki get through the vomiting. About 10 minutes later (1) she stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her out of concern. She just glared at me.

"No, I'm not o-fucking-kay (2). Can you please leave me alone so I can wash out my mouth and shower and dress?" That was a lot of ands. I left her alone and went out to finish talking with Roger.

**Reiki**

I wash out my mouth and take a shower. What am I going to wear today? I look through my bag and pull out a pink wig. Interesting. I put up my normal, long black hair, and get to work.

20 minutes later, I emerge out of the bathroom dressed in the wig, a red turtleneck vest, white shirt, black pants, and yellow gloves. My white boots and goggles complete the picture.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Roger asked me, while Mark looks on blushing. Sometimes I think Mark is madly in love with Roger, but I could be wrong.

"I'm Haruhara Haruko!" I run out the door and sure enough, my yellow vespa with a giant P (3) on the front is waiting outside. I jump on it and speed away, only to return a few minutes later.

"I'm back!" I exclaim excitedly. Mark and Roger just stare at me and go on with what they were doing. Oh well. I guess I should just change back into my regular clothes. I go into Mark's room with my bag, and pull out a blue wig, baggy black shirt, and equally baggy black pants. I put on my raggedy old sneakers and walk back into the room. As I sit on the couch, Mark asks me a very good question.

"What's with all the wigs?" The look on Roger's face said that he was thinking the exact same question.

"My best friend's uncle is a drag queen. I decided that I like the wigs she wears, so I bought my own in weird colors. I wear them for my performances." Speak of the devil, my best friends uncle walks into the loft with another guy right behind him. I stare.

"Uncle Angel?"

"Rebecca? OH MY GOD YOUR PARENTS ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED THEM? WHERE IS MY NEICE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Uncle Angel calm down. I hate my mom and dad, that's why I didn't call them, Sylva is at home, safe, and Mark found me. Okay?" Angel seemed to calm down a bit when I told him this. Roger and Mark just looked on confused.

"So this is the girl you picked up on the way home Mark. She seems like a runt." I glared at him, and continued talking to Uncle (now Aunt) Angel.

"Collins, we have to talk to you in private." Mark and Roger pulled the big guy off to the side to talk to him.

"So how're you doing babe?" I love Aunt Angel like she was my own relative. When I'm around Sylva I have to call her Uncle Angel, but now I can call her Aunt!

"I'm not doing all that well. I need another hit Angel, and those two won't let me leave! Just one hit and I'll be fine!"

"You don't need that shit Rebecca. You're better off without it." Angel and I sit down on the couch and I suddenly realize that I'm really tired. I lie down on the couch and immediately fall asleep, with Angel watching over me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends another chapter of Stray! It came out happier than I expected to be!

(1) I once spent ten minutes vomiting when I had the stomach flu. Not fun.

(2)Ten points to who can guess where that song is from

(3)A cookie to who can guess what anime my outfit and vespa are from. (the vespa should be a dead giveaway.)

REVIEW! If you do I will love you forever and ever and ever.


	5. Where's My Sister?

Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me! I have gotten all good reviews except one. But that's okay! Now on to the story!

**Mark**

"Collins, we need your help." I say as Roger looks at Reiki concerned. She's sleeping now, with her head on Angel's lap, while Angel is just sitting there reading a fashion magazine.

"You know I'll always help you and Roger, Mark. Is this about the runt?"

"Her name is Reiki, and yes. She's going through withdrawal, so…"

"You were wondering if Angel and I could help you with her when she gets…difficult."

"Yeah, something like that." Roger said sheepishly.

"Of course I'll help, but—" Collins was interrupted when there was a loud banging on the door. Reiki woke up, and immediately ran into one of the rooms, I guess to hide. Angel went to answer the door, and standing there was a short girl, who looked like she was about 10 years old.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" She doesn't sound 10 though. I'd guess she was older, maybe 14. Angel just looked at her as she kept on screaming.

"WHERE IS SHE? I HAVE TO SEE REBECCA!" Rebecca? Oh yeah, Roger told me that's Reiki's real name. I guess I didn't hear the door open because the next thing I see is Reiki walking across the room to this kid.

"Hey pipsqueak, I thought I told you not to follow me. Kara and Joe must be worried sick about you."

"But sis, I needed to find you."

"Stephanie, I said go home, it's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself." Wow, Reiki must have a huge amount of influence to calm down a screaming girl just by walking into the room.

"But Reiki…"

"I said GO HOME!" Reiki started screaming now, and her sister, Stephanie just started crying.

"Reiki, calm down, she's your sister!" Angel was desperately trying to calm Reiki down now, before she hurt herself or someone else.

"SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN! SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN MUGGED, OR WORSE!"

"What about you?" Everyone turned to look at Stephanie. "You could have gotten mugged, or killed. We all know that you left with enough money to buy you enough smack to last a few months, maybe even a decent meal. Are you deliberately trying to kill yourself? And what about Mom and Dad?" Reiki visibly flinched at this. "They weren't worried about you at first, and then they remembered how famous you are. I'm sorry to say this Reiki, but they sent me to bring home their cash cow. I had to listen to them, they're my parents, and yours too."

"Stephanie, Kara and Joe don't care if I'm alive or dead. I know that you care about me, but they don't care about either of us. They don't give a shit if we're alive or dead. I don't know what you're going to do now, but I'm not going back. If you see the band, tell them I'm safe, just don't tell anybody where I am, got it?" Stephanie nodded tears still evident in her eyes. Reiki just turned and walked out on to the fire escape, not looking back once. Angel turned to talk to Stephanie, who finally stopped crying.

"I'll get you home okay Stephanie?"

"Okay, Aunt Angel. Hey," she turned to Roger and I, who were now sitting on the couch, "thanks for, um, taking care of my sister. Please let her stay here, I think that she'll be happier with you two then she ever was at home."

I decided that I was going to walk Stephanie home with Angel, so Collins and Roger could try to calm down Reiki. I just hope that Roger can calm her down without her hurting him. I don't want him to get hurt, but I'm sure that my Roger will be careful.

**Collins**

I think that the runt is going to make a big impact on Mark and Roger. Maybe she can get them to realize what I have been trying to get them to realize for years.

She was just sitting on the fire escape, smoking a cigarette. I can't explain it, but she looked so depressed. Almost like her whole world just collapsed around her, and she couldn't cry about it. And she looked like she desperately needed a hit.

"Roger? Please, help me. I need it, I need it bad, please help me I want to stop but I can't. I can't. I can't…" She just kept repeating that while Roger went to comfort her and I stood in the background. Once Roger was able to quiet her, he turned to me. Reiki looked up at me also.

"Collins, I'd like you to meet Reiki Haruhama. She's…"

"The young rock star that ran away from home, real name Rebecca Sylphen Charesen. I heard about her on the news. So, Miss Haruhama, would you like to come in now, we need to have a serious sit down talk."

"Collins, I don't think she's ready for that much energy use right now." Roger looked at me with pleading eyes. That's when I finally heard the runt speak up.

"No, Roger, I'm fine; I'll talk to this Collins person." I have to admit, this girl has charisma, even when crying. We walked over to the couch and I began to talk to her.

"So from what I hear, you're a junkie."

"For lack of a better word, yes, I am. But I'm trying to stop, really I am, it's so hard. I try but then something happens and I need smack."

"Listen, you can't just decide one day that you're going to stop doing smack and then automatically become clean. It takes a lot of time, and hard work. You're going to hurt, and scream, and cry, and want smack so bad just to stop the pain. Are you sure you want to do this, because if you don't, we can just leave you on the streets, because there's no way in hell that Roger and I will let a junkie live here, we can't let Mark go through that kind of pain again."

"What kind of pain did Mark go through before? He seems nice; he shouldn't have to go through any pain." I looked over at Roger, he had a pained look on his face and looked as if he was about to say something, but had to think about what he wanted to say. He finally spoke up.

"I used to be a junkie. When I was going through withdrawal, I guess it was really bad. Mark never talks about it, but Collins used to tell me all the time how I used to scream at Mark and insult him. Sometimes I even hit him, hard. He was hospitalized once because of me, all because I needed smack. He never once sent me to a clinic. Now you know what I went through with my withdrawal and I have to tell you this, you _will_ end up getting violent, it's practically a given since you're going to do everything in you're power to get smack. But the minute you try to hurt Mark, you're going to a clinic until you get clean, then maybe Mark and I will come back for you." Roger had a serious look on his face while he was saying this, and I think the runt got the point.

"Okay, I'll try my hardest to get off drugs, I don't care what you have to do I just don't want to be addicted anymore."

"Good. Today, surprisingly, you weren't that bad, except for the vomiting. But it's going to be a long hard road after today, okay?" I said to the runt, who nodded. I think Angel and I are going to be needed around here a lot more often now that we have a female Roger around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done! I had a panic moment in the middle of the chapter where I was just like "I'm not going to be able to finish this!" This chapter probably took me the longest to write because I had a thought in my head of how I wanted this chapter, I just couldn't get it down the way I wanted it. The next chapter should be up sometime this week, hopefully.

Review please!


	6. Phone Messages

So, another chapter of Stray. I really don't know if I should continue, because people aren't really reading it. Review and tell me your opinion on if I should continue or not! Oh, and this chapter takes place about two months after the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reiki**

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the screen to see who it is, and for some reason I don't recognize the number, so I go back to sleep. Mark comes in a few minutes later to wake me up, and now I'm pissed. When I finally get up he's looking at my phone.

"You know that you have a message right?" I look at my phone.

"Yeah, I guess I'll check it later. I don't want to call people if they left a message saying to call me back, and I can't go to band practice."

"Roger can take you."

"Mark, please tell me you're kidding. I can't go to band practice because I don't want to tell the band where I am, and where I've been for two months." Sometimes Mark can be so stupid.

"Suit yourself; I think you should still check your messages."

"Fine, I will." I grab the phone from Mark and walk away singing.

"_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
__Banana Phone!  
__Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
__Banana Phone!  
__I've got this feeling  
__So appealing  
__For us to get together and sing  
__Sing!_

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
__Banana Phone!  
__Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding  
__Banana Phone!  
__It grows in bunches  
__I've got my hunches  
__It's the best!  
__Beats the rest!  
__Cellular  
__Modular  
__Interactive-odular  
__Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
__Banana Phone!  
__Ping Pong Ping Pong Ping Pong Ping  
__Banana Phone!  
__It's no baloney  
__It ain't a phony  
__My cellular Banana phone!"_ Let's just say I love my cell phone. It's pink. So, I went to check my messages, and the first message was from Jo-Jo.

"_Rebecca, where the hell did you go? You've been missing for two months now and the band is worried. Where did you go and why?" _Jo-Jo has been leaving messages like that for about a month now, so I ignore it. The next one is from the bassist of the band, Beanie.

"_Reiki, Joseph misses you. Please come back, he's all depressed and shit and Keifie and I did all we could to make him happy but he's not being happy! Only you make him happy, so come back and make him happy, because if he's not happy then neither are Keifie and I!" _Well, that was interesting. I wouldn't be surprised if the next message was from Keifie, our guitarist and backup singer.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; there they are standing in a row; big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said! WE MISS YOU REIKI PLEASE COME BACK OR BEANIE AND I ARE GOING TO SEND JOSEPH TO LOOK FOR YOU! You could at least call. Love you lots, Keifie." _Oh crap. The date of that message was yesterday, which means Jo-Jo would have went to talk to my sister, which means…

"Reiki…"

"Yes Roger?"

"Your sister is here with this guy who's saying he's the drummer of your band?" I immediately got paler. "She also says he forced her to show him where you were."

"Okay. Thanks Roger."

"No problem." Roger leaves the room, and I leave right after he does.

**Mark**

"Jo-Jo." I look up, and there's Reiki, looking like she's about to kill someone. I look at Roger, and he nods, ready to restrain her if she gets too violent. I watch as she walks up to the boy at the door, smacks him hard in the face, pulls her sister into the room, and shuts the door, with the boy still there.

"Reiki, that was rude." I tell her. Roger is no help; he's standing there laughing his cute ass off. Wait, I didn't just say that Roger had a cute ass, I mean, it's not that I think it's cute, but I don't like Roger he's straight! That came out wrong. I can't like Roger he's my roommate!

"Mark, lighten up, she told me before that she didn't want to see anyone, most likely that guy, what was his name Reiki?"

"Jo-Jo"

"Yeah, she said that she really didn't want to see Jo-Jo, because he's her ex."

"Oh." So that explains the slap. I look over to Reiki, who seems to be in a heated conversation with Stephanie, who sometimes stops by when the withdrawal isn't in a bad stage. They seem to be talking about that boy and why he was brought here.

"He was threatening me!"

"You could've kicked his ass."

"He was threatening to kill himself!" Reiki's face totally changed at that statement.

"Then you should've kicked his ass. Do you think he's still out there?" Stephanie nodded, and luckily Roger heard their whole conversation (thank god) and stopped Reiki before she could get out of the door.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" She nodded, and he let her go. I know Roger is smarter than that, why is he letting her go? I walk to the door and look out, and I see that boy sitting outside the door crying, while Reiki is kneeling there trying to comfort him, and talking to him. Roger and I can't hear what she's saying, so we can only just look at what happening, and not hear anything.

After about ten minutes, Reiki comes back inside, and Jo-Jo left. She looked at us, and we acted like we weren't watching.

"I made a deal with Jo-Jo. Every two weeks, I have to go to a band practice, and I have to go to whatever gigs are planned. Stephanie, I need you to give this to Beanie and Keifie, apparently they're finally screwing each other, and this was going to be my present to them when they finally got together." She hands Stephanie a box of condoms and Stephanie looks embarrassed.

"But didn't they both have girlfriends at one point?"

"They loved each other for a really long time, and they finally realized it. I promised Beanie once that when he and Keifie finally get together I would give them a box of condoms." Roger and I blushed; this conversation was getting to close to home for me. But why was Roger blushing?

Stephanie left a few minutes later, and Reiki went to her makeshift room, which was actually a bed, with a sheet hung up around it, because we never had enough time to clean out our junk room, and we couldn't have her live downstairs in Mimi's old apartment because of the withdrawal.

Before she walked past the sheet, she looked at Roger and me and said;

"Why don't you two just admit you love each other already? It's so obvious to everyone but you." She walked away leaving Roger and me in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiki always says what's on her mind doesn't she? Oh! And rememer the comment in I think chapter two where Reiki is talking about her gay best friends? That's Beanie and Keifie (KEY-fee).Here's a quick timeline:

March 9th – Reiki runs away from home after her last concert

March 10th - Mark finds Reiki

March 11th – Collins talks to Reiki about withdrawal

May 11th – Jo-Jo is sent to find Reiki, the worst of withdrawal is over, and Reiki tells the boys to admit their feelings.


	7. Fanservice?

Heh, I love reviews. The enthusiasm about my story is interesting, to say the least. More people like my stories (yes, stories because I have some other RENT and some anime stories) than I thought they would.

**Roger**

So it was decided, with some coaxing from Mark and I that Reiki would go to band practice today. I was going to take her there, to make sure that nothing happened, so now I was just waiting for her to get ready. She came out of her "room" with a light blue backpack, wearing all black clothes and no wig. I almost started laughing, until I saw her glare at me.

"You look…normal." I laughed.

"Shut up. Where's Marky? I wanted to say goodbye to him." Reiki started to look around the loft, probably for Mark.

"He went filming, said he'd see us at the Life for dinner."

"Oh. Well, let's go, I don't want to be late for practice." She started out the door, and I immediately followed her to the subway station. Five stops later, we got off the train and went to a third floor apartment, where Reiki was knocking on the door loudly.

"Beanie, open the door! It's Reiki." She kept on pounding, until a guy, maybe about 18 years old. He looked at Reiki, who was smiling, and then swept her into a hug.

"Reiki! Long time no see, eh baby?" I cleared my throat, and Reiki and the guy looked at me.

"Oh! Beanie, this is Roger, Roger, this is Beanie…"

"But you can call me Keifie's lover."

"Okay."

"Roger! Don't call him that! Beanie, that's not cute."

"Whatever. You're here really early."

"When am I not?" With that, Reiki walked into the apartment, and I followed her in, just to see her go off into a room down the hall. I look at Beanie and he gives an explanation.

"She doesn't like being noticed, so she wears her normal clothes when going to band practice, and she always arrives at least 20 minutes early, so she can change into her normal outfits." I decide to look around Beanie's apartment, where he had a bunch of pictures. Surprisingly, one of the pictures was one of me at one of my concerts at CBGBs.

"Where did you get this photo?"

"I took it when I went to my first concert, back before the Well Hungarians broke up."

"Do you know what the name of the Well Hungarians' lead singer was?"

"Yeah someone named Roger Davis… That's you isn't it."

"Yeah, it is. Those were some good times." I smile at Beanie when Rebecca comes out of the room in the back. I look at her and my jaw drops. Beanie just smiles. She's wearing a black miniskirt, a light purple tank top, fishnet tights and knee high boots with high heels. On her head was a long, dark pink wig put into pigtails. She looked…damn. I can see why she has such a big fan base now.

"Beanie, who's going to be at the rehearsal, I know that Joseph will be there but…"

"You, that girlfriend of yours, Jo-Jo, Keifie, and I are going to be there."

"She's not my girlfriend; she and I are just close." I looked at Reiki in shock. She has a girlfriend?

"Don't tell me you're a homophobe Roger."

"No, it's just that I never thought you would have a girlfriend."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second, I told you I was bi." She couldn't say much after that, because the next minute, Jo-Jo comes in with another boy, and a girl right behind him. The girl runs up to kiss Reiki, and I can't help but think…

**Reiki**

'_Oh my god' _I think when Kiela, Keifie's twin sister, comes up and kisses me.

"Kiela, get off of me!" I scream, because I really can't breathe with the death grip that she has on me.

"And you say she's not you're girlfriend." I hear Beanie laughing, and Keifie just staring like he was embarrassed.

"I'm not her girlfriend! I'm just a good friend of Reiki's. Right Reiki?" Kiela looked at me as she said this, and I quickly agreed with her.

"Anyway, is everyone here?" I looked and everyone nodded, including Roger. "Okay then, let's start! Any suggestions on what we should sing first?" Jo-Jo starts playing the intro to _Sleepless Beauty_. I look at Kiela, and she tosses me a microphone and grabs one for herself. Did I mention that Kiela is the backup vocals for the band?

"_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
__yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
__(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o _

_umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
__nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru _

_(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)_

_muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
__migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae _

_(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
__(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru _

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
__michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)"_

I look at Kiela and we start dancing together before we have to start singing again, and I'm immediately reminded of the idea I had for our next concert.

"_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
__nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
__michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide _

_(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)"_

When the song finished I looked at Roger who looked shell-shocked.

"What did you think? I mean, it's not as good as the Well Hungarians, but…"

"No, it was wonderful. The fact that you can make a song sung by a guy sound so good…it's extraordinary."

"Thanks. Now, about our next concert," everyone in the band groaned at the thought of our next concert. "I have an idea for it!"

"Is it the fanservice thing again Reiki? Because you know what happened last time."

"I don't think I'm going to scare away the backup vocalist Beanie. It's your boyfriend's sister."

"She has a point Beanie. By the way Reiki, thanks for the strawberry flavored condoms."

"No problem. But about this fanservice thing…"

"Kiela has never tried it before, we have a recording of the vocals, so Reiki, the day of the concert, you and Kiela can lipsync the songs and you can teach her how fanservice REALLY works."

"Thank you Jo-Jo. You want to do this Kiela?"

"Sure, I saw the last concert that you did fanservice for, so I think I know what to expect."

"Good. Let's practice another song. Any ideas?"

"How about _Stay_?" Keifie suggested.

"No. What about _Always Smiling_?" I looked at Beanie, and he nodded, and started with the music.

_"You can - come from - any walk of life  
The beat - will come - from the inside  
And when - you get - right to the heart  
You know - there's no other way to fly_

Smile will bring the sunshine days  
Comfort me tonight, spread your wings tonight  
Smile will bring the sunshine days  
You come anyway, oh the way you ride

You can - come from - any walk of life  
The beat - will come - from the inside  
A chance - to have - flying that way  
As I fly - across the distant sky

Smile will bring the sunshine days  
Comfort me tonight, spread your wings tonight  
Smile will bring the sunshine days  
You come anyway, oh the way you ride

Comfort me tonight, spread your wings tonight  
You come anyway, oh the way you ride"

I wipe a tear away as I finish that song, because for some reason that song always makes me cry. I look at Roger, who motions to me that we have to go.

"Well, it was fun, our concert is next week and I'll see you all for the soundcheck." I say as I start to leave.

"Let's go to the Life now, we're going to be late." Roger whispers to me as we leave the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always Smiling belongs to Nintendo

Sleepless Beauty belongs to the Maki Murakami and the Gravitation crew

Reiki has a girlfriend!


	8. OMG IT'S A CONCERT!

Wow, this is getting to be the longest story I've ever written. Mostly I've gotten to three chapters or less!

Here's a little note on some background info on the story, as told by Reiki, but not in story context. Parentheses are my personal comments.

**Reiki**

The rehearsal took place on May 13th, which was a Friday (in my world at least.) The concert is taking place on May 20th, which is two days before my birthday.

Kiela is a backup vocalist and former keyboardist in the band. She got mugged and her keyboard got stolen, which is sad. Kiela actually gets mugged a lot, and therefore always has to have someone around, even if it's her puppy, Scott. She's Keifie's twin sister, and their birthdays are on July 15th.

Beanie is Keifie's boyfriend, he's the bassist of the band, and backup male vocalist, since the other one (who happens to be Reiki's current boyfriend and at this point is nameless) left to try and become famous on his own. Beanie's birthday is January 24th (which is my birthday too!)

Keifie is the guitarist of the band, and is Kiela's brother. His last girlfriend used to be the female backup vocalist of the band, until Reiki scared her off, probably on purpose. After that incident, I declared that I would no longer allow homophobes in her band. You all know his birthday.

Jo-Jo is thedrummer for the band. He is my ex-boyfriend from before the band even started, so there's nothing between us now. His birthday is the same day as mine, May 22nd, and he has a twin sister named Maia, pronounced MY-uh, and they hate each other, so we don't talk.

I am the main vocalist and second guitarist of the band. I'm currently living with Mark and Roger, and I am a former junkie. I record a lot of my background music beforehand in case someone can't make it to a performance. My birthday is May 22nd.

**Author**

Thank you for the commentary Reiki. All the information about Mark and Roger, you should know, but in my story, Mark's birthday is June 7th, and Roger's is May 30th. Now, on with the story!

Oh, and _"lyrics"_- Reiki singing

"_(lyrics)" _– Backup singer singing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mark**

Roger, Maureen, Collins, Joanne, and I make our way through the crowded bar to our seats. Today the bar is packed with people who want to see Reiki's show. Apparently the band wants to play in larger venues other than clubs, but Reiki always refuses. Roger was telling me about it when we went to the life. Maureen and Roger are talking excitedly, and it makes me happy to see that they're trying to get along.

"…so many people"

"Yeah, I knew Reiki had a big fan base, but I didn't realize it was this big."

"Yeah and… Oh my God look at the stage!"

At this point everyone was looking at the stage as a guitar riff was played. Immediately everyone started cheering and even Maureen was screaming her lungs out, but that was normal for her. Reiki walked out, in a black 'save a cow, eat a chicken' shirt, and a very short pink and black plaid skirt. She had on her pink wig, in pigtails, and knee-high black boots with three inch heels. As the introduction stopped playing Reiki's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Reiki." The crowd responded. Apparently they were used to this thing.

"Now, as some of you may remember, a few months ago, there was a fanservice concert…" The crowd cheered loudly. "…and as a result of that concert I lost a backup vocalist. Well, guess what. I have a new backup vocalist, and do you know what that means?" The crowd only cheered louder, but I guess someone had stolen another microphone, because suddenly from the back of the room some one said…

"Does it mean that I can't be a backup vocalist anymore, or are you still desperately in need on a backup male vocalist?" The crowd simultaneously turned to the back of the room. There was a boy standing there, and I say boy, because he couldn't have been more than 17 years old, in a black t-shirt, baggy black jeans, and shoulder length black hair. And I thought that only Roger could pull off the long hair look. I looked toward the stage, and Reiki looked pale, as if she was about to throw up.

"Diamond." She said bitterly.

"The one and only." The boy replied, as he walked up to the stage. When the crowd heard his name, they just started screaming louder than ever. The band didn't look to happy though, Keifie and Kiela looked pissed, and Beanie looked ready to kill. Reiki just looked like she was about to faint at any second. Jo-Jo looked concerned for Reiki.

"So, do you need a male vocalist?" At that, Reiki seemed to recover.

"If you can keep up with me. Beanie can help you; he's the current male vocalist." The crowd just kept on cheering, like they didn't realize what was really going on. Roger, the gang and I, we just watched silently to see how this would turn out.

"_They said I was crazy  
Said you wouldn't see  
But (nobody)  
Nobody is stopping me_

_They said I would lose you  
'Cause I couldn't see but  
That wasn't stopping me  
Because ALL I CAN SAY  
ALL I CAN SAY  
Is that I love you more and more everyday  
(everyday)_

_ALL I CAN SAY  
Is that it isn't easy…  
When you love someone…  
When you love someone_

(Quick Author's note: This part is all Kiela singing. Right after that Kiela and Reiki are singing together)

_(Why do they trust that you know how to feel,  
When you know you can't feel at all?  
How do you know that he's breaking you're heart,  
Because hearts take much longer to heal?_

_Why do they tell me  
You soon will leave me  
Picking up pieces  
Of my broken heart  
Why did you have to go?  
Why did you have to go?)_

_Did you have to break my heart  
When there's nothing that's left to be broken  
Did you have to leave me this way?  
To go your own separate way_

_Tell me why, why, why  
Did you leave me to cry?  
Because my tears won't come anymore."_

That song was sad. I mean really sad. Half the audience was crying, and you can tell Reiki wrote that song, probably about Diamond.

**Reiki**

Oh crap. I didn't mean to make them cry!

"No, no, please don't cry, I'm gonna sing a happy song now!" In spite of the crying, the crowd was still cheering, and I nod to Beanie. He starts to play the drums, and then the music starts, louder than ever.

"_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete _

_umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru _

_(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)_

Since there's a break in the music here, Kiela and I start dancing together. The crowd goes crazy at this.

_muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru_

_(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru _

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)_

At this point, the crowd is going crazy and screaming louder and louder. I can make out a group yelling "kiss! Kiss!" But I decide not to give them what they want just yet.

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru _

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide _

_(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

Finally, Kiela gets fed up at the group yelling, considering now that it was half the audience yelling it, and just kisses me. That started a bunch of yelling and catcalls from the audience. I pull away, and turn to the audience.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that, because now, Kiela, who as you may know, is our new keyboardist slash backup singer, is going to sing for you!" Kiela looked as if she was about to kill me, but I just blow her a kiss and walk to the back of the stage to tell Jo-Jo to start playing _Rage Beat_.

"_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku_

_madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni  
yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete _

_doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World _

_muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru  
_

_berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete  
meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai"_

At this point, Kiela was actually shaking, so I put an arm around her waist and started singing with her, watching as she gained a lot more confidence with me behind her.

"_saka-maku kodou kara  
kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite  
sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World _

_MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga  
ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru _

_doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World"_

The crowd was cheering, and we all felt a natural high from the cheers. Smack could never get me as high as this.

"Okay everyone! This next song is dedicated to the two people who saved my life, Mark Cohen and Roger Davis. They probably will have no idea why I'm singing _this_ song, but it will make sense in time." I sit in a stool that was placed on the stage, and start to sing, hoping that the audience won't cry again.

"_If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts would tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishing well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me_

_I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

_If you could read my mind, yeah_

_If you could read your mind love  
What a tale my thoughts would tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind that drugstores sell  
When you reach the part where the heartache comes  
The hero would be you  
Heroes often fail_

_Never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back_

_If you could read my mind_

_If you could  
If you could  
If you could read my mind  
If you could read my mind_

_If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts would tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishing well_

_If you could read my mind love  
What a tale my thoughts would tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind that drugstores sell_

_And when you reach the part where the heartache comes  
The hero would be you  
Heroes often fail_

_Never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone  
And I just can't get it back_

_If you could  
If you could  
If you could read my mind"_

The crowd was clapping along with the beat of the song, and I was happier than ever singing it. I looked over to where I knew Roger and Mark would be sitting, and they had matching confused looks on their face, while Maureen was squealing and Collins was laughing at Maureen. Joanne must have disappeared somewhere, because I didn't see her anywhere.

"Okay, I'm glad that I've fully confused Mark and Roger, so now this is the part of the concert that I _know_ my band mates and I have been waiting for. We're going to put Diamond to the test, you know, to see if he can keep up with me." The crowd went wild at this, and I saw Diamond pale at the thought of this.

"Ready Diamond?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, repeat after me." I start singing the fast part of That's_ your horoscope for today! _By Weird Al Yankovic.

"_Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely  
that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have  
a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you,  
but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions  
are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have  
to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true.  
_

_Where was I?"_

I looked at Diamond, and he looked paler then ever, so I said.

"You want to try and repeat that, or do you give up?" He didn't say anything, just walked up to me, kissed me hard on the lips, and walked away.

"Well that was interesting. I hope you liked today's concert, because it's over. I love you all, and I promise that my outfit will be better next time!" With that, the lights were turned off, and the band and I walked off the stage. Diamond was standing there, looking pissed.

"You bastard! You ruined my concert!"

"Ruined your concert? You made me look bad!"

"What, you care about your looks more than you care about a concert? You know how important these concerts are and yet you STILL go and ruin them!"

"Could you just SHUT UP and hear me out please?" I did shut up. Diamond has never yelled at me before.

"I didn't mean to ruin your concert, really. I didn't make it big on my own and I came back. Are you okay with that?" I didn't know what to say, so I did the one thing that I could do. I kissed him. And while I was kissing him, Marky, Roger, and the rest of the gang had come backstage to see me and escort me home, in hopes that I don't buy smack, probably.

"I'm assuming you're going home with us Rebecca." Collins said, while Roger and Mark just stood there embarrassed.

"Tommy, why don't you and everyone else go on without me, I have some things to take care of here." I smiled as everyone turned around and left, while Mark and Roger huddled together talking, probably about me. I turned my attention back to Diamond, when Keifie walked past and put something into my hand.

"You may need it." He whispered to me, and Diamond and I looked at what he gave me. Diamond looked shocked, while I just smiled.

"A strawberry flavored condom?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." And with that, I pulled him into the back room.

**Roger**

I have to admit, I'm really worried about Reiki. We left the concert about two hours ago and she's still not back yet. Mark keeps telling me not to worry, but I can't help but think about all the bad things that could happen to her since she isn't fully off drugs yet, and could be walking home on her own. What if she runs into The Man? What if she gets mugged?

"Stop worrying about her Roger, she'll be fine."

"What if something really bad…" The next thing I knew Marks lips were on mine in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You needed to stop worrying." At that moment, Reiki walked into the loft, looking thoroughly fucked.

"Did I miss anything important?" I got so mad at her, and was about to start yelling at her, when Mark said,

"Go to bed Roger, I'll talk to Reiki." So, reluctantly, I got up and headed to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends another chapter of Stray. I've really got to stop adding new characters, because now I'm getting confused. I really couldn't think of a name for Reiki's new boyfriend, and it was pissing me off.

"My Tears Won't Come Anymore" belongs to me

"Sleepless Beauty" belongs to Maki Murakami and the Gravitation crew

"Rage Beat" Belongs to Maki Murakami and the Gravitation crew

"If You Could Read My Mind" belongs to Stars on 54

"That's Your Horoscope For Today!" belongs to Weird Al Yankovic

Please Review!


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I didn't get any reviews this last chapter. I won't pretend that I'm not upset about it, because it's making me think if I seriously want to continue this story or not. It was fun writing it, but I guess it's just not that popular. So, I need you're opinion on if you want me to continue this or not, because if I keep on not getting reviews, I'm most likely going to delete this story.

Thank you,

Kinara


	10. Mimi?

I'm sorry about that last chapter, it's just that I'm so used to my stories getting either bad reviews or not being read or reviewed at all that I kind of had a mini panic attack. I'll continue this story, just probably not as often since its hitting 100 degrees and over here in NY, and I'm not used to this kind of heat.

**Mark**

"Do you realize what time it is?" I ask Reiki as she stumbles to the couch and sits down. She almost glares at me before replying.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, on May 21st. Why?"

"Because we left the concert at 11:00 last night. Where were you between then and now? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"Yes, I know, and I was with Diamond. I was getting an early birthday present from him."

"When's your birthday?" Now I was confused. I knew she was with Diamond, but getting an early birthday present? Whey didn't she tell us her birthday was coming up?

"It's tomorrow. I didn't tell you because I knew you and Roger would be freaking out to find me a birthday present."

"But we have to get you a present! Do you want anything special?" She thought for a moment, and then looked at me.

"I want you to tell Roger how you feel about him. I don't want to ask for a puppy, so this is the next best thing. Oh, and tomorrow, the band and Diamond are throwing a party for me, so I won't be home most of the day."

"Why are they throwing you a party?"

"Because I'm the youngest member of the group. Even before the band started three years ago I always got the party. The youngest always gets a party."

"I thought that Kiela was younger than you."

"No, she's Keifie's twin sister, and they're 18. Diamond is 17, Beanie is 19, and Jo-Jo is 17, turning 18, and his birthday is tomorrow. This is another reason why we're having a big party."

"How long have you all known each other?"

"Beanie and I have known each other since he was 3 and I was 1, we met Keifie and Kiela when they were 4, Jo-Jo when he was 6, and Diamond when I was 8."

"So you knew everyone except Diamond before second grade."

"Yeah, and then when I was 13, we decided to start a band. We had a lot of backup singers, but they never stayed because they didn't have as good of a connection with the rest of the band." Reiki yawned then, I could tell how tired she was. I nodded to her so that she could go to bed, and wished her goodnight.

**Roger**

I walked out of my room on Sunday morning and saw Mark sleeping on the couch, while Reiki was sitting at the window drinking coffee. She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"Why is Mark sleeping on the couch? He hasn't done that since I went out with Mimi, and he was waiting for me to come home. Mark was a light sleeper, so the minute he heard the door open, he woke up."

"To make sure I don't leave. You want me to wake him up? He needs to eat something."

"No, I'll wake him up a little bit later. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm waiting for my friends to pick me up, and you know Mimi?"

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend." She looked at me and realization crossed her face.

"Oh, so _you're_ the hot rocker that she told me about."

"You know Mimi?" Now I was confused. Mimi never told me about knowing another rocker who was the lead singer of a popular band.

"Yeah, we've known each other since the band started. She wet to our first concert and asked me for my autograph afterward, so she would have it when I became famous. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh." I was speechless, to say the least. I looked at Reiki and she smiled and walked over to Mark. She started poking him, and he shifted slightly, still sleeping. I could tell she was getting kind of pissed, so I offered to wake Mark up. She said no, that she wanted to do it herself. She straddled Mark's waist, and yelled in his ear.

"MARKY! WAKE UP! I'M GOING TO LEAVE TO GO TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY SOON!" That woke him up. He screamed and shot up, dropping Reiki to the floor. I run over to see if Reiki was okay, while Mark was looking around confused.

"What the fuck?" Reiki laughed at Mark, who was glaring at her. I turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"What happened? I heard screams, then a thud, and…Reiki?" Mimi was standing at the door in an oversized T-shirt and jeans.

"Hi Mimi, it's been a while hasn't it?" Reiki smiled at Mimi, and Mimi looked as if she was about to kill Reiki.

"What are you doing here, and why haven't you told me if you knew I lived here?"

"She's been avoiding everyone, and going through withdrawal. You know how bad withdrawal was for you. It was worse for her, considering how young she is." I spoke up. This is the first time I'd seen Mimi in a few months, she had just distanced herself from the group after we broke up.

"I wasn't talking to you Roger, I was talking to Reiki." Mimi was being a bitch. She used to never be like this, was she using again?

"You don't have to talk to him like that Mimi. He's right. I was going through withdrawal, I couldn't exactly knock on your door and say 'Hey Mimi, I'm in town and living with your ex-boyfriend and his best friend' now could I? You used to never act like this. Also, how can you have gone through withdrawal, and have started using again? That's messed up. From what I've heard from everyone, Roger and Mark worked damn hard to get you off of smack and what happens? The minute something goes wrong in your life you go back to it? I used to look up to you Mimi. But now, I don't think I do anymore. I have to go." Reiki ran out of the loft, and Mimi glared at me, and then stormed out. I just looked at the door, and looked at Mark.

"Today's Reiki's birthday, you know."

"Yeah, I know. This is starting to be a pretty bad birthday for her. Did she say where she was going, and what she wanted for her birthday?"

"Yeah, she told me last night that the band is throwing her and Jo-Jo a big party, since their birthdays are on the same day. She also said something about being the youngest in the band, therefore being the only one getting a party."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my other question. What does she want for her birthday?"

"Well… she asked me to do something for her and she said she wanted a puppy, but probably wasn't going to get one."

"What did she want you to do for her?" Mark just smiled mysteriously and said.

"I'll tell you later." I was confused, but I decided not to press the matter.

"So then let's go get her a puppy, because she obviously wanted one."

"Okay." Mark smiled and me, and we left the loft, when I remembered something.

"Don't we have to get dressed first?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiki told Mimi off. I decided I should put the reason why Mimi wasn't in the story when everyone else was. I feel bad though, because I LOVE Mimi.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you were my inspiration to write this chapter, and thanks especially to Amberli Raven, who chained me to a chair in front of my laptop.

REVIEW!


	11. I love you

Wow, it's been a week since I last wrote something, and I usually update pretty quickly. I guess a lot of things have been on my mind lately and I haven't been able to update (what with the anniversary of my aunt's death and a friend of mine almost kicking my ex down the stairs in summer school) So now you'll get more frequent updates from me as long as I can stay focused.

**Reiki**

I bang on the door of Beanie's apartment an hour after I left the loft. Keifie opens the door and I storm into the apartment, past Beanie, who has a 'what the hell' look on his face and lock myself in the back room, which was my bedroom the first time I ran away from home. I walk over to my closet and start digging; I know what I'm looking for is in here somewhere. I give a small shout of triumph when I find the outfit I'm looking for. It's a black leather mini skirt, and a white top with deep purple rhinestones on the top. I dig through my closet again, and come out with black fairy wings. At the top of my closet is a short blue wig, maybe shoulder length. After I chose my outfit I got dressed quickly and sat on what used to be, and probably still is, my bed. In all my rushing around, I didn't hear someone knocking on my door, and when the door unlocked to reveal a frustrated Keifie, I was sort of surprised.

"Reiki, what the hell is up your ass? You just storm in here not saying anything to Beanie and I, and then lock yourself into the back room like a fucking crazy teenager! Why the hell are you acting like this, and on your birthday! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I saw Mimi. Oh my god Keifie, she hates me now." I almost start crying at the statement.

"Is she still using Reiki?"

"She…she stopped for a while. Then she started again. She yelled at me about how I abandoned her by disappearing and ending up living right above her and not visiting. Mark and Roger tried to tell her about the withdrawal, but oh my god, Keifie, you should have seen the way she looked at me. It was like she didn't even recognize me, she was so high." I break down crying, and Keifie sits on the bed and starts to comfort me.

"Beanie is calling Mark and Roger now, and the gang is coming over in an hour. You want to take a nap while we get everything ready?" I nod and lay down. Keifie walks out of the room and shuts the door behind me, and I fall asleep when I hear the lock click.

**Third Person POV (probably the only third person POV you'll see in this story)**

Keifie walked down the hall to Beanie who was talking on the phone. He rested his head on Beanie's back as he finished up his phone call.

"…yeah. Okay, I'll tell her. You will? Great, bye." Beanie turned to Keifie, and gave him a hug. As they broke apart, Beanie asked;

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, I didn't even have to sedate her. You were talking to Mark and Roger?"

"Yeah, they told me what happened. I assume Reiki told you what happened herself?"

"Of course. This shit shouldn't be happening on her birthday Beanie. She's 17 today; it should be special for her."

"I know Keifie, I know. I don't think in all the years I've known her that I've seen her so pissed and devastated at the same time. Seeing a good friend high after going through withdrawal once is enough to make anyone crack."

"Yeah, let's just hope that she does the right thing, and not start smack again."

"That would be the end of the band if she did, and you know I would never let that happen. Especially after the death…"

"Which the anniversary of it is tomorrow."

"…I don't know if we would be able to help her this time."

"I don't know if we _should_ help her this time."

**Mark's POV**

"Roger; that was Beanie. He said that Reiki's over at his apartment, and she's safe. He also said that she locked herself in her room and won't come out, but he sent Keifie to check on her. He also invited us to the party, and I said we'll be there. So what are we going to do about the puppy?"

Roger looked at me and said, "Well, Collins was coming over, so I guess we could leave the puppy with him and wait until we come home with Reiki to give her the puppy. Or we could bring the puppy to the party. What do you think?"

"I think we should leave the puppy with Collins. She would be safer then if we went to the party with her."

"Good. So, what is it that Reiki wanted you to tell me? I think if we go to the party she's expecting you to have told me."

"Well, it's kind of hard for me to explain…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"I love you." I looked at Roger's shocked reaction and was saddened by his silence. I wanted to just run to my room and cry my eyes out, but instead I just walked to my room quickly and slammed the door. I sat down right by my door and tried my hardest not to cry. What made me think that Roger would like me? He's probably not even gay! Especially since he went out with Mimi, and before that April, and only flirted with girl fans. I shouldn't have told him, and wouldn't have if Reiki hadn't asked me to do it for her birthday.

"Mark, open the door, I need to talk to you." I'm broken out of my thoughts as I hear Roger pounding on the door I'm leaning against. I think he realizes that I'm the only thing holding this door closed, because I hear the knob turn and suddenly the door is pushed open, taking me with it. Roger kneels down to my level and looks me in the eye.

"Look, Mark I'm sorry about my reaction. I just didn't expect you to say something like that."

"It's because you're straight, aren't you."

"No, it's because I love you too Mark. I couldn't live without you." Roger kisses me softly on the lips and I blush. He smiles, and stands up.

"Now don't we have a party to go to?"

"Yeah, but don't we have to wait for Collins to come first?"

"HEY BITCHES!" I hear from the other room. Roger smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Not anymore." We leave the room holding hands, and see Collins making friends with the puppy.

"I assume you two finally told each other how you feel." Collins looked from the both of us and then to our interlocked hands.

"Yeah," I said, "and I see you've met Reiki's birthday present."

"Does she have a name?"

"No, we were going to wait so Reiki could name her. Speaking of Reiki, we have to go to her birthday party, so do you want to take care of the puppy while we're gone?"

"I'd be glad to, have fun you two. Oh, and Mark, can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Of course." I say as Collins pulls me aside.

"Thank you for telling Roger how you feel. Reiki told me that was all she really wanted for her birthday, besides that puppy, and she'll be so happy." He smiled at me, and I ran to Roger, linked my hand with his, and we were out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Mark telling Roger his feelings was supposed to happen about two chapters back, but I couldn't find a way to make it fit in the story so I didn't put it in there. Then the last chapter was a Reiki and Mimi-centric chapter, with a little Reiki and Mark on the side, so I couldn't fit it in there. This seemed like the perfect spot, because Reiki had stormed out, and in the time it took her to get to Beanie's apartment, (which is about two hours on foot, which Reiki does when she's angry) Roger and Mark had gotten her a puppy. This means that they were just getting home as Beanie called and Keifie was checking on Reiki. That would make it maybe 11:00, 11:30 when this chapter takes place, and Mark tells Roger he loves him.

Also, the puppy is a she because Reiki and I don't really like male dogs. Or at least male Labradors, which is the puppy that they got Reiki. IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE THE GENDER OR TYPE OF DOG IN THE STORY REVIEW AND TELL ME TE TYPE OF DOG AND GENDER YOU WANT. Especially if it was a welsh corgi, because then I'd have the perfect name (hint hint.)


	12. More Drama and running away

Okay, here's what's happening. I'm going on vacation for a few days, and I may not be able to update, but I'll try. I have a story that follows the life of Reiki from age 13 until she runs away from home. The link to it is on my profile, and the story is called Rock Goddess. It's a story, so while you're there please read some of my other stories, because I'm writing about 6 stories at once, not to mention the one-shots that I write from time to time, so things are kind of hectic, which is why I'm not updating as frequently as I usually do. Sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reiki**

"Time to get up, Reiki. The gang's here." I slowly stir, looking up at Beanie. I smile at him.

"Hey Beanie, guess what."

"What?" He looks at me like he knows what I'm going to say, because I've said the same thing to him on my birthday since I could talk.

"I'm a year older today. One more year and I'll be legal."

"Yeah, and you can legally play in clubs, unless we hit it big before then."

"We've already hit it big. So can you move now? I need to get up." Beanie got off of me, so that I could stand up, and walk to the living room. When I got there, I saw everyone, including Mark and Roger. I run to Mark and Roger and give both of them a hug.

"Did you tell him yet?" I whisper in Mark's ear as I hug him.

"Yeah, and he said he loves me back." I could see the huge smile on his face and I was glad that he was so happy. When I went to hug Roger, he said,

"Thank you Reiki. Mark and I have a surprise birthday present for you when we get home, okay?"

"Okay Roger." I moved to hug everyone else in the Band, and kissed Diamond. I then looked around and noticed that not everyone in the band was here.

"Where's Jo-Jo?"

"Turn around." A voice said. I did, and I squealed and jumped into Jo-Jo's arms. I knew Diamond was jealous, but he knew that Jo-Jo and I had a long history together, and that there was still some feeling there.

"Happy birthday Reiki-baby." Jo-Jo said to me.

"You too Jo-Jo. I just wish…"

"That Kenny was here?" Kiera said from behind me. I turned around to face her and nodded. I felt tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry today. Kenny was the one person who was always there for my birthday, even in the years when home was so bad that I didn't celebrate my birthday. Then he died, and gave me HIV. For that I never forgave him.

"Reiki, you know that if he could be here he would." That was Beanie. He looked ready to catch me if I was going to run. This usually happened during my birthday. I discreetly looked to see where I was and how far from the door I was. Jo-Jo was standing in from of me, and my back was facing the door, which was good.

"Well he can't, and he's not coming back! He left me with a death sentence, but what's worse is that he left me!" I turn and run, reaching the door before anyone but Beanie knew what I was doing. I was able to get out of the door and down the stairs before I was able to hear footsteps behind me.

**Beanie**

_Shit_. I think and I see Reiki run out the door. I run after her before anyone else can react, and I hear Keifie explaining that she does this at least once every year, during either her birthday or a major holiday, and how Kenny was her only friend her age. All I can concentrate on his how I have to catch Reiki before she does anything stupid, and how I let her down again, because I promised to protect her and not let her be sad all the time. I guess I failed miserably at that.

I finally am able to catch up to Reiki and grab her from behind. I try to calm her down while she's struggling.

"Reiki, calm down. Everything will be okay. We all miss Kenny, and none of us think that what happened to you should have actually happened. Please come back to the party with me." Reiki nodded and turned around, and I could see that she was crying.

"Beanie, I need you to remember something for me."

"What?"

"Pirates never cry. Tell me that whenever I get sad, and I'll try to stop crying."

I smile at her and say, "Reiki, pirates do cry sometimes, so don't be ashamed of crying. Now, let's get back to that party." She grins at me and links her arm in mine, and we walk back to the party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this is a short chapter, but like I said, 6 stories, and getting ready to go on vacation. I can't seem to get to the actual party, so I might just skip it all together, because the party is always getting interrupted by drama.

And once again! Read my story, Rock Goddess. It will reveal some things about why Reiki is the way that she is, even though there is only one chapter right now. The link is in my profile!


	13. A guitar?

I'm panicking a little bit because I still have my summer homework to do and I have major writers block, so I haven't updated my stories all that much. I'm trying to update faster but ideas just aren't coming to me for some reason, so if I don't update for a while please don't blame me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reiki**

After the party, which was a lot of fun, Mark, Roger and I were walking home and taking, Mark and Roger holding hands the whole way. I'm happy for them, I really am. They deserve to be together. When we finally get to the loft, I open the door and a puppy comes barreling at me at a very high speed, jumping into my arms and knocking my down, stopping only to lick my face. I laugh.

"You got me a puppy!" Collins comes over to me and pulls the puppy off of me so I can breath.

"Yeah, Mark and Roger got you a puppy. That's what you said you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, my parents never let me have one, and that was what I always wanted! Does she have a name?"

"No, she doesn't." Mark said. "We were waiting for you so that you can name her."

"I think I'll name her Sylphy."

"Sylphy?" I can tell the boys were confused, except for Collins, but I don't think he's ever confused, unless he's high, so I decided to say,

"Sylphy is a shortened version of my middle name, Sylphen."

"Oh, well then, her name is Sylphy. We'll get her registration tags tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now let's go to bed, Reiki, you can sleep in Roger's room tonight." Mark said with a grin.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my room as long as you_ don't _touch the fender."

"Okay Roger. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They said in unison. I was always surprised at how in sync these two could always be.

"Well, goodnight Collins, I'm guessing that you might want to get home to see Aunt Angel."

"Yeah, but before I go, Angel told my to give you this, she said it was your birthday present." He handed me a box. "And these are from Joanne and Maureen," he handed me two more boxes, "and finally, this is from me." He handed me something circular, that was in bright green wrapping paper.

"Thank you Collins. Tell everyone I said thank you too." I smiled at him, he smiled back and left. I took my presents into Roger's room and found another present on my bed that said _from Roger_ on the front. It was a big present too, and I immediately knew that the others pitched in to help him buy it, but told him to say it was from him, like the puppy was from Mark even though the both of them bought it.

I unwrapped the small gifts first, Sylphy sitting at my feet as I unwrapped Maureen's present. It was a tiny stuffed cow with a note that said "Hi, my name is Elsie and the only thing to do is jump over the moon."

From Joanne I got a black watch with small spikes on it. I'm glad, because I needed a watch. Leave it to Joanne to get something that she knows I need. Her note said "I found a guy selling these at your concert ant I thought that you'd like one, because it would look good on you. I'm glad you found us." I'm glad I found them too.

From Angel I got a necklace with a heart pendant that said _'the best is yet to come'_ which is the name of one of my favorite songs. She had no note, but just drew a smiley face on a piece of paper. I expected as much from Aunt Angel, she's been getting presents like this forever, or at least as long as I remember.

Next I opened Collins present, and was shocked. It was a harmonica! But also there was a spike choker, too add to my image I guessed. But a harmonica! I was so happy. His note read, "Angel told me you used to play the harmonica, before your parents took yours away, so I got you a new one. Happy Birthday, runt." I am not a runt…

Finally I open Roger's present. It's a fender, just like his, except light blue with black lightning bolts down the side. Last month I had my sister bring my acoustic guitar over, and everyone knew I was a fairly decent player, but this is my first electric guitar, because my parents never wanted to get me one.

**Roger**

I was sitting in Mark's room with him and we were listening to Reiki listen to her present. I heard her lift up what seemed like the last and biggest present.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Mark looked at me questioningly when we both heard.

"OH MY GOD!" Reiki ran into the room and damn near plowed into me, squeezing my half to death. Mark just looked at me, amused.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Reiki looked so happy and was just hugging me and hugging me. I slowly peeled her off of me.

"You're welcome. I remember you saying once that you hated that your parents never got you an electric guitar because it'd be valuable to the band if you had one, so I decided to get one for you with customized detail, because I knew that if it was going to be for you then it should be all the more special."

Reiki thanked me again and Mark told her to go to bed. She left to go to my room and I lay down, pulling Mark down beside me.

"Roger?"

"Yes Mark?"

"We should adopt Reiki."

"I know, but you remember what Joanne said. As long as her parents are still living, it will be a long legal battle that we would have to face to adopt her."

"What if we show the court how unfit her parent's are to take care of her?"

"And risk having her little sister put into foster care?"

"I think…I think we're gong to have to talk to Collins and Angel."

"You're not thinking what I think it is that you're thinking are you?"

"Knowing you, I probably am. But let's get some sleep." And with that he turns over, shuts off the light and we go to sleep, entangled in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I skipped the birthday party… I just couldn't get past it. Reiki is going to end up moving into Roger's room now that Mark and Roger are sleeping together, just so you know. Also, I did a big story edit. I didn't really change anything major in the story, just made sure everything flowed, fixed minor grammar and spelling mistakes, and fixed other stuff.


	14. I'm not wearing that!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy and now my spacebar's not working and I can't tell my dad or he'll murder me with a spoon.

**Reiki**

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that." I say with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Please Rebecca, do it for me?"

"Reiji, I told you I _don't want to wear it_!" If looks could kill…

"Why don't you like it?" Reiji is a retard, I swear to God she is.

"It's pink, and it has frills. Do you want me to explain any further?"

"Kiki…"

"Rage…."

"If you don't put the damn dress on I will force you to put it on."

I looked at Rage, and then looked at the door. I made a run for the door and then she tackled me. As I struggled to get out of her grip, she forced me to sit on the bed and put the ugly-ass dress over my head. When she finally got me to stop struggling enough to put my arms through the armholes for the dress, she stepped back to admire her work.

"Reiji I swear to God you are just like that freaky girl in that manga I read."

"You mean Gravitation? Well, yeah we have the same name…"

"And you both have the same penchant for evil."

"Shut up, stupid."

"I'm not wearing this for the concert tomorrow, Reiji. You can just forget it."

"I'll tell Kiseki on you…"

"JUST BECAUSE BEANIE IS YOUR BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVEANY SAY OVER WHAT THE HELL I WEAR!" And then I hit her. She looked at me in shock and ran out of the door. I smiled in triumph and walked to my closet in what used to be Roger's room. Roger moved into Mark's room about two days after my birthday, and I was allowed to have his room, which meant that now no one had to clean out the old junk room. I pulled out a black dress and black tights, and put them on after taking of that obscene pink dress. I decided not to wear a wig, and was just starting to do my hair when there was a knock on my door, and I saw Mark step into the room and close the door behind him.

"I just wanted to tell you that the band is here and to ask you something."

"If that something is to do with a crying girl on your couch, that's Beanie's sister. Her real name is Maria, but she calls herself Reiji, because she's our manager."

"Why does she call herself Reiji?" Did everyone catch a case of retarded today? I hate having to explain myself more than once.

"There's a manga and anime series called Gravitation, which is, surprisingly, about a band called Bad Luck, and the lead singer's homosexual love life. It happens to be a favorite among my friends and I, and a lot of the songs I sing for my concerts are from the album that went with the show. Reiji was the band's second manager, and she was kind of a nutcase, but pretty cool, therefore being the basis of the Reiji you see on the couch outside my door(1). And she's crying because she literally forced me into that fugly pink dress," I pointed to the pink death on my bed, "and I hit her."

"Well that explains a lot." Mark said with a sigh. "The band is waiting for you to be ready so that you can go to the life with the gang."

"Okay, but can you ask Reiji if she can come back so that I can have my hair braided? (2)"

"Sure."

Later when we were at the life, laughing and having fun, someone who recognized me from one of my concerts came up to me and pulled me aside.

"Are you that Reiki girl everyone was talking about on the news?" Hmm, this didn't seem like a normal fan so I kept my guard up.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you?" I immediately got paler when I saw her flash a badge in my face.

"Miss Haruhama, I'm Kisa Risa (3), Private Detective. You are under arrest for former possession of drugs and for child abandonment. You are to come with me." I couldn't move or say anything as she cuffed me and my friends watched. I could she Joanne formulating a plan in her head, Maureen and Collins looking confused, Marky and Roger looking a little bit sad, and the band, Reiji, and Angel looking downright pissed. While the officer was dragging me out the door, I finally started struggling and screaming.

"RAGE! AUNT ANGEL! HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I was screaming and crying and all anyone could do was stare, because they didn't want to get arrested. Finally, I just kicked the detective and ran. Before I got too far, the bitch caught up with me and pushed me into a squad car. The last thing I saw before I passed out in the back of the car was the look on my friends' faces as they were leaving the life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's a short chapter, and not even that good. Reiki accused of child abandonment? What's going on?

(1) If you've ever Read Gravitation, you know what I'm talking about, if you haven't, Rage is this insane band manager who walks around New York in a giant panda suit and tortures people by putting them into strange costumes. The whole ordeal between Reiki and Reiji was supposed to be Reiki representing the main character of Gravitation, Shuichi Shindou, minus the gay part (because by now we all know that Reiki is bisexual, not lesbian) and Reiji was supposed to be Rage, but instead of dressing Reiki up in a costume, which Reiki would have worn any day, she dressed her up in a pink dress with frills.

(2) Think Duo from Gundam Wing.

(3) Can't think of names anymore. Sorry!


	15. He's not my child

Well, the first week of school went by without a hitch, and now that I'm done with more than half of my homework for this weekend, I can put up a new chapter! I swear that Reiki's pregnancy will be explained in this chapter.

**Reiki**

I was thrown into a cell about two hours ago, I think. Since then they've just left me hear and ignored my pleas to let me go. I'm starting to miss Mark and Roger, and even the band. This is not my first time in jail though; I've been in here for running away multiple times. Hmm, the guard is staring at me, so I guess I should try to say something again.

"Can I go home yet?"

"No, when we decide to let you out you will be released directly to your parents." Oh shit. _Well, I could try something else_. I thought. That's when I heard a baby screaming. Oh my God.

"Let me see my baby boy. NOW." The guard looked at me, and opened my cell. A woman holding a boy rushed in and put the baby in my arms. He immediately quieted. The guard and the woman looked at me in shock as I sat there rocking the baby in my hands.

"Sssh, Bryan, it'll be okay, mommy's here now." I just sat there rocking Bryan, my son back and forth when the woman said.

"Miss, you have visitors." Behind her walked Joanne, Mark, Roger, and Beanie. As soon as they were let into the cell, Beanie took Bryan from my arms and started cradling him. Mark and Roger looked shocked when they saw how much Bryan looked like Beanie, although I don't see why, it is his kid after all.

"Now Reiki, would you like to explain to me why you were put in here for child abandonment?" That was Joanne. I guess I forgot she was a lawyer.

"Because Beanie's sluttish girlfriend had him and then dumped Beanie, and ended up leaving Bryan with us. Beanie and I can't raise a child on our own!"

"Reiki, please calm down. I can't help you if you don't stay calm. Now, if the child isn't yours, why are you in jail for child abandonment?"

"Because everyone thinks he's mine. But he's only four months old. I would have never been running away from home if I had had him in February."

"What do you mean Reiki?" Joanne said, but I had turned away. Beanie kept explaining for me.

"She has HIV. Having a kid would have put her at an extremely great risk, so do you honestly think she would be here right now if Bryan was hers? Not to mention that she's only sixteen. And the fact that even if she was older, she's still unable to become pregnant."

"What?" Roger looked at Beanie questioningly.

"I had my tubes tied when I was thirteen. My parents made me get it done so that I wouldn't end up pregnant, because like I said, I like to have sex, but I never really used to have protected sex." Roger looked angry, Mark seemed like he was in shock, and Joanne looked as if she heard this type of thing all the time.

"Joanne, Bryan's mother died of an overdose about a month after he was born, so I can't just take him back to his mother. And they said that I was going to get released to my parents, so I need you to do something for me." She nodded. "I want you to try and get a court case for me so that I can try to make Mark and Roger my legal guardians. I'm afraid for my life at my house, and the loft is the only place I'm safe. Can you do that for me please?" Joanne nodded again and left the cell, Mark and Roger in tow. She looked at Beanie to see if he would follow, but I knew he would spend the night with me in the cell, like he always does. After a few seconds Joanne left the cell and the door closed behind her. I'm just glad that I'll be safe for one more night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short one, I'm sorry. I just have a major writer's block and it's killing my muse.


	16. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so I feel bad for doing this, and I feel like I'm going to be letting down a lot of people by doing this but; by the end of this week I'm going to delete this story and maybe two others.

A lot of my multi-chapter stories seem to involve an OC and start to focus more of the OC than the actual characters, and that's never what I wanted to do when I started writing fanfiction. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you that story alerted or favorite this and my other stories, but I don't want to just delete this story without any type of notification whatsoever.

I also want to state for the record that this is NOT about reviews, and NOT about always wondering if people are even reading this story or not, it's about me growing as a writer and not updating this story for a long time. I hope that you guys read my (hopefully better) stories in the future, but for a while I'm going to hang out on fictionpress which gives me more freedom to write what I want.

See y'all on the flip side!

Kinara


End file.
